


海风与酒

by Heekie



Series: 【KRY】 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: ABO世界AO设定贤旭师生恋
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: 【KRY】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642483
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

说起来金厉旭是被曺圭贤捡回来的。

曺圭贤拉开楼道门，秋风裹挟着几片落叶趁虚而入，在走廊的转角，有什么瑟缩在那里。夕阳把灰冷的水泥台阶镀成暖洋洋的金黄色，但在余晖触及不到的角落，小小的一团黑影在止不住的发抖。曺圭贤确信自己闻到了甜酒的香气，虽然很淡，但Alpha的本能告诉他这是Omega信息素的味道。

小孩被裹在过于不合身的外套中，圆圆的眼睛噙着泪，抬起小脸晕乎乎的盯着曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤觉得大事不妙，自己对于信息素的感知方面有缺陷，几乎感受不到Omega发情时足以摧毁Alpha所有理智的信息素，除非密闭空间中Omega的信息素达到一定的浓度。比如此刻，空气中越来越浓的甜酒的香气让他产生了醉酒的错觉。

不能把他一个人扔到这里。正在发情期的Omega最为脆弱，极易成为被狩猎的目标，何况还是个孩子。但他自己又是一个Alpha，过分甜腻的酒香和小孩红红的眼眶不断地撩拨着他的神经，他感觉自己的欲望正在一点点的苏醒。

“小朋友你怎么一个人在这里，你父母呢？”  
曺圭贤深呼吸暂时压抑了腺体的躁动，蹲下来温柔的抚摸小孩细软的头发 

“......”  
“你是Alpha吧”  
小孩咬紧牙关用几乎是质问的语气说出这句话。

“啊...”  
曺圭贤一时语塞，是的，他也是随时可能伤害到这个孩子的Alpha。  
“但我对信息素的感知方面很弱，这栋楼里住了好几家Alpha，天快黑了真的很危险，我家里有阻隔剂，你先用一下吧。”

小孩死死的盯着曺圭贤的眼睛，似乎是在考验他会不会像其他人那样伤害自己。而曺圭贤也毫无保留的与他目光相接，努力传达自己的诚意。  
就这样沉默了十秒。

”...好的...谢...谢谢你”  
选择了相信曺圭贤，小孩暂时放松了一点戒备，哭腔随着委屈从不再紧咬的牙关中泄露出来。

一针阻隔剂注入静脉，空气中令人眩晕的甜酒味终于散去。曺圭贤拉起小朋友被汗浸湿的小手问他今晚要不要在他家暂住，小孩猛的把手抽离，低下头又把自己埋进了过于肥大的衣服里。

曺圭贤叹了口气，并没有强求，转身回了家。  
气味阻隔剂只会抑制Omega信息素的传播但并不能减缓Omega发情的症状，也就是说，小孩儿随时会被这栋楼里其他的Alpha盯上。想到自家门口还有个随时可能被侵犯的小孩，曺圭贤有点睡不着。他时不时的起身通过猫眼看看小孩儿还在不在。  
深夜，小孩挣扎着的呜咽与低沉的恐吓吵醒了刚刚入睡的曺圭贤，他冲了出去，小孩被捂着嘴摁倒在又脏又冷的水泥台阶上，Alpha红着眼睛，手在他身下进进出出，破旧的衣服被暴力撕开，又在小孩白嫩的皮肤上留下一个又一个青紫的淤痕。

曺圭贤一脚踹开了死死压着小孩的Alpha，失去理智的Alpha破口大骂挣扎着爬起来，挥着拳头要好好教训一下曺圭贤这只打断自己狩猎的小白兔。

可曺圭贤哪是什么小白兔，Alpha的肚子挨了重重的一拳倒在地上，曺圭贤摁住他再次挥起拳头

“别打...别打了…要不...你先操这个贱蹄子行了吧”  
脑子里精虫暂退，求生欲终于上线的Alpha一脸讨好的看着曺圭贤。

曺圭贤越听越来气，只想让这个人渣闭嘴，就一拳揍晕了他。

小孩此时挣扎着穿好了衣服，拉了一下曺圭贤的衣角  
“我没事，他没进来...求求你了...我...我不想去警察局”

曺圭贤看着小孩红肿的眼睛里充满了哀求，又看了看Alpha扯开的皮带和弹出来的那根令人作呕的东西，拨通了报警电话。

“喂，警察吗，这里是学校家属区，有个欲求不满的变态Alpha在我家门口公然自慰，你们来管管”  
“啊...现在啊......他爽的昏过去了，请顺便把他抬走，谢谢”  
“留名字？？匿名才有乐趣啊！”

小家伙浑身紧绷坐在沙发上，他试图平稳呼吸可不时泄出的呜咽和潮红的脸颊暴露了他还在发情的事实。  
曺圭贤看着小孩双手撑着沙发，试图尽量不让人注意到自己的异常，脑中是小孩被撕裂衣服时裸露的牛奶版的肌肤，在月光下吹弹可破。他虽然几乎无法感知Omega的信息素，但其他方面与正常Alpha无异，现在一个可爱又无助的Omega就在自己面前发情，而就在刚刚他又差点被强jian，独属于Alpha的征服欲正慢慢侵蚀他的理智。

曺圭贤试探性的碰了碰小朋友攥紧的小手，小孩儿触电似的躲开，害怕的往旁边挪了挪。  
曺圭贤心想不能这样了，他也害怕自己会忍不住伤害到小孩，就索性把小孩抱到了床上。

“这间屋子没人住，今晚你睡这里，我出去以后就把门从里面反锁，谁也进不来。”

“哦对，床头柜下面有些东西，可以帮到你，这里隔音很好，”

“晚安”

根本没指望回复的曺圭贤关上门的时候听见小孩轻轻说了一句  
“晚安”  
由于昨晚过于疲惫还被迫满足了一下自己小兄弟，曺圭贤再睁眼已经是下午了，他走出房门看见小孩儿屋子的门开着，桌子上是已经放凉了的粥，旁边还有一张小纸条

“昨天给您添麻烦了，还有，我不是小朋友！”  
落款人写着金厉旭

曺圭贤觉得这个语气莫名的可爱，脑子里满是小朋友，啊不是，满是金厉旭一看就很好捏的小脸。

诶... 金厉旭...名字怎么好像在哪里见过呢。  
曺圭贤想了半天也没想起来就干脆放弃这个世界难题，草草的吃了饭就开始备课。

真烦人，又要开学了。


	2. Chapter 2

新学期的第一天，曺圭贤终于舍得脱下陪伴他在沙发上蜗居了一整个暑假的企鹅T恤以及同样印满企鹅的大花短裤，换上了昨晚伴着无数句优美的韩国话才熨贴整齐的衬衫和笔挺的西装裤。  
临出门前，曹老师思索了片刻，然后带上了一个看起来很复古的半包边眼镜。  
曺圭贤若有所思的盯着镜子...鬼使神差的抬起右手...然后...伸出大拇指食指和中指

......  
谁他妈在放《冬季恋歌》啊喂！！！！

......

“大家好，我是曺圭贤，这学期的概率论由我来给大家上。”  
Pass掉自带bgm的眼镜，笔挺英俊的曺老师站在讲台上做着自我介绍。

曺圭贤很少在头发上下功夫，今天很随意的梳了个偏分，恰好露出凌厉的眉骨，头发颜色是没有任何修饰的黑，加上肤色天生的冷白，衬的五官格外优越出众。

曺圭贤注意到前排的几个Omega有些花痴的表情，尴尬的咳了两声

“班长在吗，没有课代表的话第一节课班长替我点个名吧”

前排那几个含情脉脉的Omega其中一人站了起来，低着头不敢和曺圭贤对视，嘴角却止不住的上扬，故作扭捏的接过曺圭贤递过来的名单。  
曺圭贤抱着胳膊站在旁边，认真的观察着班上的其他同学，试图转移注意力，把班长捏着嗓子发出的可怕噪音从右耳朵里踢出去。

忽然，曺圭贤注意到坐在最后一排角落里正盯着自己看的小脸很熟悉。

“金厉旭”  
故作甜美的班长念着名字，声音像电钻一样直接钻进曺圭贤的大脑。

“啊...到”  
被点到名字的金厉旭慌忙移开了眼神，结束了与曺圭贤猝不及防的目光相接。

“金厉旭，金厉旭来了吗”  
班长还在用他堪比指甲挠黑板还让人发狂的做作嗓音重复着金厉旭的名字。

“到...到”  
金厉旭连着应答了两声。曺圭贤听见讲台下面传来一阵小声的嗤笑，几个学生甚至捂着嘴扭头嬉笑的看着金厉旭。

和班长站在同一位置的曺圭贤都听得一清二楚，班长不可能没听见金厉旭的应答。  
“啊，金厉旭，金厉旭今天又没...”

“他来了，他就坐在那里”  
曺圭贤冷脸看着班长，手指向金厉旭坐着的地方。

“哦哦，曺老师您听力真好...哈哈...金厉旭同学的声音太小了...我都没听见呢”  
没想到会被戳破的班长一时语塞，尴尬的笑着试图把场面圆回来。

“听力不好可不能点名的，明天我会安排课代表，”  
“以后就不为难你了。”

曺圭贤双手撑在讲台上低下头翻书，看都没看班长一眼。

“好，现在我们开始上课，今天我们来讲第一章，随机事件。”

下课铃声一响，同学们就冲出教室，大概率是赶着去食堂。曺圭贤整理完教案一抬头，大部分人都走了，剩下的人三五成群地聚在一起有说有笑的收拾东西，以及一个人安静坐在那里自习的金厉旭。

金厉旭假装在自习，其实是在等曺圭贤走出教室门，因为不知道该怎样面对曺圭贤，该像无事发生一样说“老师再见”吗？但他无法说服自己忘记那天发生的事。

那天他被班长几个人下了药导致提前发情，阻隔剂是新药他根本买不起，宿舍里仅有的抑制剂也被掰断扔了一地，他知道自己如果呆在宿舍里可能会被直接扔给Alpha，于是他跌跌撞撞的逃了出去。但无论他躲在教学楼顶的工具间、小树林的石像旁都无济于事，过分甜腻的酒香刺激着红了眼的Alpha，都想一尝这美酒佳酿。

金厉旭因为药效过猛而被迫完全发情，不可违背的自然规律让双腿软到无法支撑，裤子也被体液浸湿，他不能让害他的人如愿以偿，一路上连滚带爬，误打误撞进了家属区遇到了曺圭贤。被注射了一针阻隔剂后空气中甜腻的酒香终于散去，可发情的症状并没有丝毫的减弱。虽然眼前的这个男人帮助了自己可他毕竟也是一个Alpha，金厉旭不敢跟他回家，直到被曺圭贤从那个人渣手里救下。

金厉旭坐在曺圭贤家的沙发上，因为刚才Alpha的暴力开拓后穴泛滥的更严重了，手死死的撑住努力不让成灾的体液弄脏沙发。刚刚遭受性暴力的金厉旭在曺圭贤碰他的一刹那条件反射的躲开。  
他以为自己今晚躲不掉了。  
可是曺圭贤把他抱到了床上，为了让他放心还告诉他反锁房间门。

金厉旭缩在被子里小声地呜咽着，发情的症状并没有一点减缓，血管里流淌的仿佛是岩浆而并非血液，后穴的空虚感一寸寸的灼烧着神经。他想起来曺圭贤告诉他床头柜里有东西。  
虽然早有预感可还是被眼前尺寸齐全的武器库震撼到了。

“一个Alpha怎么会有这种东西？？”

他发现包装盒上贴了一张纸。  
“你早晚会用到的，到时候不用太感谢我^—^ ----沈昌珉”

？？？？

金厉旭咬了咬牙，毫无性经验的他选择了一个看起来应该能忍受的尺寸，打开了包装。  
虽然曺圭贤告诉他这里隔音很好，可羞耻心还是包围了他，他缩进了被子里，死死咬着嘴唇不敢让任何一声喘息泄露。  
完全发情的Omega完全不需任何的润滑，震动棒很顺利就送了进去。洞口的褶皱被抚平，冰凉的柱体撑开炽热的内壁，冰与火的刺激沿着神经末梢传进大脑，欲望在一瞬间得到了满足却在下一秒又渴望获得更多。  
他一只手握住未经任何抚慰就已经渗出白浊的性器，上下的套弄，另一只手扶着震动棒在体内运作。

金厉旭突然有一种错觉，曺圭贤的面孔似乎就在眼前，而他仿佛正在操干着自己。  
这种想法让不自觉加快了下身撸动的速度，而与此同时，坚硬的顶端找寻到凸起的敏感点，更高速的抽送让前后同时到达了高潮。

发情症状退去的金厉旭疲惫的躺在床上，会想起今天的种种，逃亡，落难，泄欲，荒唐的一天终于结束了。  
他甚至觉得自己正在被一片云朵缓缓托起，柔软的云朵吸走了他所有的委屈与恐惧。

终于，可以安心的睡一觉了。

曺圭贤走过去，手指点了点他的桌子  
“金厉旭，你来一下我办公室。”

金厉旭像一只受惊的小兔子，努力回避曺圭贤的眼神。  
“是，老师。”

曺圭贤坐在办公室里有点自责，想着刚刚小孩肯定是学习太认真被吓到了  
又想起金厉旭扑闪扑闪紫葡萄一样的漂亮眼睛，

“这孩子怎么这么可爱啊！！！！”  
我们人前的冷峻曹老师揉着自己的脸，脑内无声的呐喊，完全没注意到自己的战术性内八

还有推门进来的人


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小曺老师猛男撒娇 我看谁能顶得住

“老师...”  
班长低着头扭扭捏捏的走了进来，矫揉造作的嗓音喊得曺圭贤浑身发怵。

“啊，我要下班了，你有什么事吗。”  
曺老师本着为人师表的原则火速停止了疯狂rua自己的危险行为，冷冷的看着班长，试图让他相信刚才看到的一切都是错觉。

“老师，对...对不起，因为金厉旭同学总是逃课去和一些乱七八糟的Alpha鬼混我才以为他今天也没有来上课...”  
“我...我真的很想当您的课代表”  
班长可怜兮兮的小声啜泣，委屈巴巴的望着曺圭贤，好不容易才挤出的几滴泪从眼角滑落

哼，鳄鱼的眼泪  
鉴婊技能满格的曺圭贤心里白眼都快翻到天灵盖。

但是说到底，不过是学生们的私人恩怨，他刚开始接触这个班级，每个学生于他而言都是陌生的，不该在上课第一天就对谁私心偏袒。更何况他无法感知到信息素，无法验证班长说金厉旭的那些话是不是在泼脏水。

可曺圭贤就是愿意相信金厉旭。  
即使染上情欲也依旧清澈的双眸，以及那晚月光洒向眼底流淌出来的隐忍和坚毅，这么多天来始终徘徊在曺圭贤的脑海中挥之不去。

他现在不仅是想知道那天金厉旭为何逃亡，更想知道他的过去  
甚至  
想带他逃离泥沼

“嗯，你积极的态度我看到了，可是你的成绩不够优秀，没有办法起到表率作用”

“老师我会努力...”

“况且，背后打小报告这种行为说到底是品行不端，”  
“你该不想因为这种事情影响综合成绩吧”  
曺圭贤说完低下头，不再看班长一眼。

一天连受两次打击的班长悻悻的离开办公室，看见等在办公室门口的金厉旭顿时火冒三丈。想起今天自己因为他在帅气的Alpha面前连败两次就恨不得掐死他，但这走廊尽头又有监控，不值得为了这个根本瞧不上的货色赌上自己的将来。

“你和你姐还真是一个货色的贱坯子”  
班长背对着监控，手死死的捏住金厉旭的下体，凑到他耳边  
“走路的时候小心点，别引的哪个Alpha忍不住在小树林里就把你操了”  
“哦，不对，“  
班长笑了笑  
”你应该会觉得很开心吧，要是再多几个Alpha是不是就更好了”

脑中的神经一下子绷紧，翻滚的岩浆在血管中横冲直撞  
被扔了满地的抑制剂，肮脏的Alpha探向他下体的手，以及姐姐离开时的绝望与不甘，想要忘却的记忆此刻蛮横的霸占了他的脑海。

杀了他  
他掐住班长的脖子把他死死的钉在了墙上，

金厉旭漆黑毫无生机的瞳孔如同深不见底的枯井，井中吃人的恶鬼发出可怖的哀嚎，班长张大了嘴想要求救，却被扼住了喉咙发不出任何声音。  
他从没见过这样的金厉旭，下一刻就要把他拖入这无尽深渊的金厉旭。

就在班长以为今天就要交待在这里的时候，听见门口有声音的曺圭贤走出办公室正好目睹了这一幕。  
捡回一条命的班长蹲在墙角喘着粗气嚎啕大哭，曺圭贤扫了他一眼，就拉着金厉旭进了办公室。

曺圭贤确实有点吃惊，却也更好奇到底是什么原因能让如此温顺的小孩失控到如此地步。

“刚才的事情我可以当做没发生过，“  
曺圭贤握住金厉旭紧攥着发抖的小拳头，一股暖意从手掌蔓延到全身，脑中迸裂边缘血管似乎也平静了下来。

“那，现在可以和我说说你的事情了吗？”

金厉旭抬起头看着曺圭贤  
原本已经做好了被责骂甚至被退学的准备，因为一直以来都是这样，明明受尽折磨与侮辱的是自己，可最后被惩处的也是自己。若是任由摆布可能他们要不了多久就会玩腻，转身去寻找下一个猎物。  
可他不想这样

反抗，就是他的原罪。

委屈突然像海浪般涌了上来。金厉旭咬着嘴唇放缓呼吸试图平静自己的情绪，可还是无法抑制突然决堤的泪水，他把手从曺圭贤掌心抽了出来，慌张地抹掉眼泪，不想让他看到自己失态的样子。

他听见衣料摩擦的声音  
下一秒  
曺圭贤载着窗外倾泻而下的夕阳把他拥入怀抱

“你和他们，住在一起吗”  
曺圭贤低头，下颌轻轻放在小孩头顶  
怀中毛茸茸的小脑袋在胸口轻轻蹭了蹭，算是承认

“你那天异常的发情是不是也和他们有关”  
虚握着曺圭贤衬衫的小手突然攥紧，怀里的小孩在微微颤抖

“可是目前没有证据，我也没法处理他们”  
得到答案的曺圭贤心疼的合上眼，叹了口气  
“这样，你先在我这里住，等他们没有能力威胁你了再回去，好吗”

胸口被小孩轻轻推了一下，曺圭贤收回了环抱着的手，温柔的看着金厉旭。

“不用麻烦老师了...”

不知是不是夕阳的缘故金厉旭的脸颊红红的，他低着头小声说着  
“我...我会保护好自己的...就不用麻烦...”

我们一表人才的冷峻Alpha曺老师突然扯住金厉旭的袖子，拉起小手就是一顿猛男撒娇  
“可是我不想再吃拉面了诶，你那天煮的粥好好喝哦，能不能以后都煮给我喝啊”  
夕阳模糊了曺圭贤朗俊的五官，只有一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪可怜巴巴的望着金厉旭

......？嗯？？？......

金厉旭看着面前拉着他像企鹅一样晃来晃去的小嗲精，又想想上课时候生人勿近的样子，觉得这个世界有些迷幻

可落日余晖映得老师微翘的唇波光粼粼...  
看起来很好亲的样子

......

就这样下去 其实也挺好  
金厉旭想


	4. Chapter 4

对金厉旭说要他给自己做饭不过是为了消除他心中的顾虑，临时现编的借口罢了，但谁成想小孩儿当真了。

虽说是小朋友，但自理能力不知道比Sexy Free&Single的曺圭贤强到了哪里，住进来之后把两个人的生活都打理得井井有条。  
金厉旭晚上学完习就去准备好明天做饭要用到的材料，第二天早早起床做好早饭，有的时候想着曺圭贤可能吃腻了食堂，也会做午餐便当。

两人一个学生一个老师，经常晚上同步到家，曺圭贤心疼小孩儿每天都早起做饭还要上一整天的课，于是自告奋勇的承担起了晚餐下厨的工作。

“锵锵，快来尝尝我煮的拉面”  
一脸兴奋的曺圭贤把一大碗汤摆在金厉旭面前。

“......”  
金厉旭犹疑了片刻，确认自己听到的是拉面没有错，就试探性的把筷子伸进看起来深不可测的大碗里，功夫不负有心人，终于从碗底夹出来了一筷子面。

“老师，你猜我想到了什么？”  
对面的曺老师双手的手掌托住下巴，看着自家小孩肉乎乎的小脸儿和带着一丝疑惑的小表情，又在心里把他举高高了一万次。

“嗯？想到了什么呀？”

“汉江”

“......”

金厉旭一口吃掉了格外珍贵的面，勉强喝了两口汤，可怜巴巴的望着曺圭贤  
曺圭贤无奈地扶额。但至少小朋友还是体恤我的，他想，  
比我那个哥强多了...

汉江拉面事件后，外卖和各式饭店就承包了二人的晚餐。小孩每次都抢着付钱，为了维护小孩的自尊心曺圭贤也没拒绝，毕竟白住别人家里这种事要是他自己也会不好意思的。

班长在差点被拖进鬼门关之后就明显收敛了许多，不用再忍受霸凌和侮辱的金厉旭有些恍惚，他没想到自己埋在泥土里的人生也会有拨云见日的一天。  
而曺圭贤  
就是带他逃离泥沼的那个人。

因为服用过烈性催情剂，金厉旭的发情期极不稳定，每次发情的时候就注射抑制剂然后把自己反锁在房间里。  
那天被下药又差点被强奸的记忆始终折磨着他，他为发情时下身控制不住泛滥的洪水和一副欲求不满的样子感到耻辱，但自然规律总是难以违背的，他只能把自己隔离起来才不会让丑态毫无遮掩的暴露在喜欢的人面前。

直到那天。

那天曺圭贤和朋友聚会，几杯烧酒下肚醉意就渐渐上涌，骨头里面突然燃起了火焰，炙烤着每一寸神经。  
他没来由的想起来了金厉旭，想起来那晚他被情欲折磨痛不欲生的样子，想起来浮在空气中令人眩晕的酒香

真想把他拆穿入腹。

“呀！曺圭贤！！”  
金希澈捏住曺圭贤的下巴，把他的脸扳过来强行让他和自己对视。  
“你小子是不是发情了”  
回过神来的曺圭贤看见原本坐在自己旁边的朴正洙此时被金希澈护在了身后，正微皱着眉头看着自己。

“...可能是吧......不好意思我先回去了”  
曺圭贤撑着桌子站了起来，动作导致的布料轻微摩擦让他觉得那股火好像烧到了胯间。

“回去别忘了打抑制剂，不然邻居再以为海啸淹没陆地了。”

曺圭贤不停的深呼吸试图平复情绪，可发情时的狂躁感变得愈发严重，大脑像是中了病毒一样不停地重复着金厉旭的名字

真想要了他

金厉旭打开门的刹那强烈的海风扑面而来，仿佛此刻他正站在礁石上，面对着躁怒的大海，海浪狂啸着涌来却又在下一秒被撞得粉碎。

Alpha的信息素对Omega天生就有震慑作用，金厉旭感到脖颈处的腺体异样的躁动，他努力平静下来看着面前正死死盯着自己的曺圭贤。

“老师...你...”  
未竟的话语被曺圭贤捏住下巴突如其来的吻悉数堵了回去。

无力的防线被一举击破，舌尖撬开牙床在温暖湿润的口腔里横冲直撞，滚烫的鼻息混杂着酒气把脸颊烧的彤红。后脖颈处的腺体被轻轻按压，金厉旭的手足无措化为两声闷哼，转眼又被唇舌勾缠出的水声所淹没。

金厉旭小心翼翼的用舌尖描摹着曺圭贤丰润的唇瓣，却如同坠入彀中的小白兔，被垂涎许久的野狼在下一秒咬住。曺圭贤撕咬着猎物唇舌，贪婪的汲取着口腔内的每一丝氧气。金厉旭因无力招架蛮横的侵略，身体止不住的后仰，又被曺圭贤紧紧抱住。

两人从玄关一路拥吻到卧室，曺圭贤松开紧搂着金厉旭的手，小孩儿就因为体力不支倒在了床上。

月光倾泻而下，洒进小鹿般清澈的双眸，又透过眼角噙着的一汪泪水，把眼底最深处的渴望与克制毫无保留的反射出来。刚刚在齿间撕咬的双唇此刻在月光下格外的水光潋滟，也格外的引人遐想。

曺圭贤看着这个澄澈与诱惑诡异结合在一起的身下人，回想起他发情时把自己紧锁在屋子里，是因为害怕自己会伤到他吗，还是讨厌Alpha所以才这样。混乱的思绪像解不开的棉线球，把发情期的曺圭贤弄得更加狂躁。

一直小心翼翼保持距离的金厉旭通过这个七荤八素的吻打消了顾虑——原来曺圭贤并不是因为可怜他才把他留下。

曺圭贤强忍着横冲直撞涌向下身的血液，脑内观点不同的双方还在硝烟四起。金厉旭慢慢起身，小心翼翼的握住曺圭贤的腰带。

曺圭贤低下头，看着小孩儿渐渐涌上薄雾的双眸。

“可能会疼，你确定吗？”  
曺圭贤强撑着最后一丝理智，从咬紧的牙关挤出这句话

“我确定，”

金厉旭抬起头直视着曺圭贤，一字一顿地说道

“我喜欢你。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️巨型火箭  
> ⚠️镜面调教  
> ⚠️浴缸Play  
> ⚠️无敌荤话  
> （搞黄的时候简直不是人）

曺圭贤觉得最幸福的事情大概就是发情期撞上双休日，金厉旭在兼职的地方也请了假，两个人就黏在家里，从卧室做到厨房，然后曺圭贤身上挂着金厉旭两人又去了客厅。

金厉旭觉得腰酸，躺在沙发上指使着曺圭贤给他按摩，坏心眼的曺老师戳着小朋友腰上的软肉，弄的小孩儿咯咯咯笑个不停，曺圭贤觉得小孩儿实在是可爱的紧，按着按着就又吻在了一起。  
两个人又在沙发上温存了一会儿，曺圭贤听见肚子发出了抗议，就在金厉旭小朋友的严格把控下煮了一锅拉面。

吃完晚饭两个人窝在沙发里看电视，金厉旭说要去洗澡，就慢悠悠的走进了浴室。过了一会儿一股浓郁的酒香飘了出来，不是甜腻的果酒，而是被Alpha临时标记过后酿制更久更醇厚的红酒，浓香馥郁，勾的曺圭贤都有些眩晕。

看来是小孩儿发情了。

曺圭贤走进原本是金厉旭的卧室，打开床头柜，发现了之前被金厉旭拆开用过的一根，又看了看尺寸

“他以为我就这么小吗？”  
曺老师气鼓鼓的暗自腹诽，然后拿了一根大了两个尺寸的震动棒，看了眼旁边沈昌珉的字条  
“诶早知道就不瞪你了是吧”

于是曺圭贤手上拿着震动棒，胯间顶着擎天柱，雄赳赳气昂昂走向了浴室。

然而一拉开浴室门，酿制到极点最为浓郁的酒香裹挟着高温水蒸气扑面而来，如果说刚才在客厅只是微醺，那现在曺圭贤觉得自己应该是醉到不省人事了。

等晕眩的曺圭贤努力聚焦视线，眼前无比淫靡的景象让他倒抽一口凉气：  
金厉旭靠在浴缸壁上，一只手在下面进进出出，另一只手握着性器上下的套弄，他仰着头，脸颊烧的像熟透了的西红柿，圆圆的眼睛半眯着，直勾勾的盯着天花板上被水气模糊的顶灯，眼神迷离又涣散，喘息与呻吟从微张的唇中泄露出来，一声又一声，叫的曺圭贤恨不得现在把这个小妖精顶上天。

“你怎么不等我？之前发情的时候你都是这么弄的吗？”  
下身硬到发痛的欲望让曺圭贤无意欣赏美景，打断了小朋友的自娱自乐

似乎有清凉的海风从不远处吹来，金厉旭清醒了一点，然后看清了面前的人。

“！！？啊...... 啊我......”  
曺圭贤笑了笑，弯下腰捏起金厉旭的小下巴和他唇齿相接，不再是充满了侵略性的吻，牙齿轻磨唇瓣，舌尖轻扫过贝齿和牙床，耐心的探寻口腔中每一个角落，最后舌尖勾缠在一起，不知疲倦的交换着彼此的气息。

亲吻的同时手探入水下，虽说看起来别无二致，可秘境洞口处却更为粘稠，曺圭贤把手指放在洞口，稍稍用力，指肚就被热情好客的秘穴吸入其中。手指向着秘境的更深处探去，突然感受到了一个异样的突起，曺圭贤眯着眼笑，坏心眼的来回磨蹭。被咬住舌头的金厉旭呜咽着抗议，拍着曺圭贤的手臂示意他不要碰那里。

收到信号的曺圭贤放开了被衔住的小舌头，一下把手从金厉旭的后穴中抽了出来，趁着小孩儿还没反应过来又按照记忆中那个点的位置猛的把震动棒送了进去。

“啊！！...你别！......啊啊！”  
尺寸过大的震动棒撑开了甬道，相对冰凉的顶端毫无偏差的按压研磨着敏感点，金厉旭眯着眼，可层层的水汽让他怎么也看不清，他感到一只大手覆在了他握住下身的手上，大手带着他顺着震动棒抽插的频率一起上下的套弄。

在他快要到达高潮的时候，大手突然堵住了马眼，与此同时一下子抽走了正运作着的震动棒

就差临门一脚，这时候突然球被人拿跑了。  
金厉旭气的直接哭了出来，呜呜咽咽的说曺圭贤欺负人。

曺圭贤被他可爱的没办法，捧住小孩儿的脸吻着他的眼睛，后仰靠在另一侧的浴缸壁上，拉着小朋友让他顺势坐到自己腿上。

小孩儿扶住粗硬的茎身，对准秘境的入口，尝试着坐了下去。发情期的Omega本身就拥有足够的润滑，再加上做足了前戏，Alpha胀大的头部顶开泥泞的洞口，在重力作用下很顺利的整根没入。

“啊！！！”  
金厉旭仰着头，拔高了一个调的呻吟从嘴角溢出

“嗯嗯？怎么了...”  
曺圭贤以为是把小孩儿弄疼了，急忙给小孩儿揉揉臀瓣。

“啊...好胀......你... 嘶啊！...你怎么这么大啊...”

“可是你的小屁股可不是这么说的哦～”  
“他说他已经被操成我的形状了呢～”  
曺老师瞪大无辜的眼睛，嘟起嘴，用最奶的语气说着最骚的荤话

说完捏了捏金厉旭的小脸蛋儿，拉住小孩儿的胳膊，然后对着敏感点开始挺腰。  
囊袋一次次的撞击交合处，也不知是水面的撞击还是穴口抽插的水声撞向墙壁又被反弹，回荡在在空旷的浴室里。

......

小孩儿好不容易从浴缸里爬出来又被精力旺盛的曺老师从后面抱住  
“我困了...”

“嗯嗯我们小旭好自私呢...自己开心完就去睡了也不管我”  
Alpha搂住Omega的腰又开始猛男撒娇

......  
他的信息素怎么不是奶味的呢？？？  
金厉旭真诚发问

曺圭贤低下头，在金厉旭的后脖颈蹭来蹭去,温热的鼻息打在腺体上，细碎的头发又在腺体周围轻轻磨蹭

得，我又好了  
金厉旭无奈的叹了口气

后入本就是个很羞耻的姿势，要是在镜子面前那就更不用说了。

曺圭贤扣住金厉旭的腰，几乎是整根没入又整根抽出，有些胀痛的满足感转瞬间就变得格外空虚

“你！啊！... 你轻一点！！”

“你叫我什么？？”  
“啪！”  
一下打到圆润的小屁股上，留下一个红红的掌印，小孩儿被顶的支离破碎的呻吟又染了哭腔

被强迫着抬起头的金厉旭看着镜子里面色潮红的自己，被情欲迷蒙的双眼让他无法看清自己的模样，他痴痴地和镜中迷蒙的自己对视

金厉旭看到镜中连呜咽都被顶碎的自己哭着说  
“哥哥！！！哥哥...哥...啊......哥哥轻一点！！”

“这个可以”

“啪！！”  
镜中身后的男人抬起手，在另外一侧柔软的臀瓣上留下痕迹  
而镜中的自己又将呻吟拔高了一度

“再换一个！！”

“老公！！老公...求你......啊老公！！啊...”

Alpha顶到了前所未有的深度，他扳住小孩儿瘦弱的肩膀把他抱在怀里

在体内成结的前一刻，曺圭贤退了出来，射到了小孩儿的腰上  
他轻轻咬住小孩儿有些发热的腺体，给他做了个临时标记

避孕药伤身，他不能让小孩儿因为他的自私受到伤害

“宝贝儿乖，哥哥抱你去洗澡”  
怀里金厉旭迷迷糊糊的轻轻哼了一声，算是默许

金厉旭被曺圭贤搂在怀里  
他做了一个梦

梦里他站在一望无垠的海边，从远处漂泊而来的海风轻抚他的面颊，温柔的海风带走了一切难以言喻的痛苦  
一片云朵将他托起，他在云朵上看着海面的倒影  
仿佛自己也融入进了这片蔚蓝色的海洋

宽广   
温柔   
包容万物

让人情愿沉溺其中


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学术造假风波
> 
> #曺老师爆A反杀  
> #冷脸A暴了呜呜呜  
> #见到老婆就智商滑坡是怎么回事

酒店大堂。

冷着脸的曺圭贤从办理入住的同校师生中把自家小孩一把拽走。围观群众看着迈着大长腿连把衬衣扎在西裤里都一丝不苟的曺老师隐约带着点怒气的背影纷纷表示：害，这剧情我熟，老霸总了。

“金厉旭...你就来和我一起住嘛~学校给你们开标间的多挤啊！！”  
“而且我一个人住那么大的套房会害怕的...”

金厉旭心说这剧情你们熟个屁，谁家霸总天天挂老婆身上还啊......  
又想起两个人初见那天秒的一个发情暴怒的Alpha哭爹喊娘，就这种战速双A的主鬼见了都是要被吓跑的好吗

“不了吧还是，我和朋友一起住也挺好的”  
金厉旭轻轻踮脚摸了摸自家委屈的金豆豆都要掉下来的大狗狗毛茸茸的头顶。

手感真好  
小孩儿满意的笑了笑

“我们曺老师作为年轻教授代表是要在学术会议上发表研究成果的不是吗，要是我们一起住少不了又要被说闲话了。”

“喔那好吧...我找酒店多要了一张房卡你先拿着”  
曺圭贤轻轻叹气，无奈的释放了被当作人质扣押的长颈鹿行李箱。

即便是专业前十的学生来参加这种学术会议也只有坐在场下旁听的份，所以大可当作是和男朋友去日本公费旅游，但金厉旭却怎么也开心不起来，因为曾经霸凌自己的班长跟着系长也一起来了。

“呀曺圭贤！让你做的整合报表怎么还没发给我”  
系长的声音吸引了整个自助餐厅的目光。

“昨天给您传过去了”  
“你要是传了我会没收到吗？你现在直接拷贝给我”  
“不好意思系长，我现在就去准备”

曺圭贤微微鞠躬打算离开，擦身而过的时候听见系长轻声说  
“不要以为被邀请就了不起了，”  
“记住了，没有我，你什么都不是。”

“是，您对我的提携之恩，没齿难忘。”  
声音没有温度，面孔也隐没在一片阴影中。

曺圭贤走到餐厅门口，回头看见自家小孩咬着吸管，一看就很好捏的小脸上写满了关切

“别担心”  
金厉旭读着他的唇形。  
他昨天下课后在曺圭贤办公室陪着他加班到很晚，亲眼看着他把整理好的报表保存上传。按理说这种整理报表之类的工作本不该由他一个正式教授来做，可曺圭贤把头埋进金厉旭的颈窝奶里奶气的哼唧，说着什么“系长好可怕不做的话就要把人家吃掉这样我们小旭就没有老公了以后打不了标记了可怎么办呀呜呜呜嘤嘤嘤” 之类的屁话。

“没事啊，我可以打抑制剂”  
“......”  
曺老师工作效率反手就是一个超级加倍  
最后的最后当然是为人师表的曺老师美其名曰抑制剂伤身就光速把小朋友脱光光扔到床上打了个临时标记，还顺带把自家小男友的欢乐豆榨得一滴不剩。

金厉旭猛的摇了摇头，试图把一些诡异的画面从脑子里清除出去，  
他站起身，打算和朋友回房间收拾一下然后去秋叶原逛逛。

“因为这次邀请函上不仅把曺老师的名字写在了系长前面，甚至还标在了第一位，系长这种小肚鸡肠的人撒两次火这也就算了，别太担心你家曺老师了”

朋友突然站住，一把拉过金厉旭藏进拐角，并示意他看前面。  
“你还是多担心一下你自己吧”

走廊尽头，班长从一个房间里溜出来，然后把什么放进了口袋，鬼鬼祟祟的消失在楼梯间里。

“那个是......我们的房间吧”  
朋友摸了摸口袋  
“妈的！我房卡不见了！！”

电脑平板都在，贵重物品也没有损失，那么他进来到底是为了什么呢。  
金厉旭正疑惑着，顺手拿起胡乱扔在床上早上刚到酒店时穿的外套，猛的想起去餐厅前明明已经把衣服叠好收进行李箱里了。  
把手探进口袋

曺圭贤的房卡不见了

“这他妈是路过的狗见了都要问候他全家的程度吧”  
朋友不停的瞄着金厉旭，他知道，班长触线了。

金厉旭下意识攥紧了拳头，出离的愤怒不可控的炙烤着每一寸神经末梢。之前被霸凌，被下药，还险些被强jian都是拜班长所赐，可如今竟然还要因为对他的妒恨转而向曺圭贤下手。

两人飞快赶到了曺圭贤的房间，电脑屏幕还是亮着的。  
是要对明天的汇报做手脚吗

“那个......我...我早上入住的时候听说系长把自己的顺序调在了曺老师前面......两件事会不会有什么联系啊...”

“和班长住在一起的那个人我认识，我这就去看看能不能搞到U盘和系长的房卡！！”

朋友扭头就跑，然后又想起了什么似的跑回来拉着金厉旭语无伦次地说  
“小金你先去找你家曺老师！！！还有！！你你你千万别冲动啊！！！！”

系长是害怕被曺圭贤压住锋芒所以窃取了他的研究成果并一定要赶在在他之前进行汇报。

金厉旭转身离开，却猝不及防被刚回来的曺圭贤拉入怀抱

“宝贝想我啦”  
曺圭贤微微低头，蹭着金厉旭毛茸茸的发顶，心满意足的睡觉嗅着小朋友的味道。自从在一起了之后，金厉旭的信息素变得愈发微妙，浓烈勾人的红酒中似乎多了一点薄荷与海盐的清凉

好像一杯龙舌兰日出

“你还好吧”  
小孩儿把头埋进曺老师的怀里，小声的哼唧  
“嗯嗯好的不能再好啦，明天开完会我们就去秋田刚好能赶上烟火大会！”

嘭的一下  
心口好像有一簇烟花悄然绽放

金厉旭偷亲了一口，谎称朋友还在等自己假装无事发生一样回了房间  
他不想让曺圭贤知道这件事  
他为自己做了那么多，也是时候为他做点什么了。

趁着晚饭大家都在餐厅，金厉旭偷偷潜进系长的房间，打开电脑，果然找到了曺圭贤明天打算汇报的材料。金厉旭拿出朋友给他的班长的U盘，和电脑上的资料一并彻底删除了。

金厉旭合上电脑，确认了自己的的痕迹都整理完毕，回到了自己房间。

终于结束了

如果不是金厉旭昨天再三确认过把资料删除干净了一定会怀疑在某处是不是还有备份。  
因为系长现在正在原封不动的汇报曺圭贤的资料，只是冠上了自己的姓名。

“呀，你昨天不是说确认删除干净了吗！”  
金厉旭抬头看向曺圭贤，却意外地发现曺圭贤只是轻轻勾了勾嘴角甚至还冲自己眨了眨眼睛，似乎毫不担心科研成果被窃取而且自己马上就要名声扫地的事实。

“最后呢，关于本次汇报的总结”  
系长说着，把材料播放到了最后一页

系长的声音戛然而止，因为最后一页并不是记忆中的总结内容，而是几张酒店的监控截图：  
12:30 班长从金厉旭的房间出来，手中白色的套房房卡放大后可以看见曺圭贤的房间号；  
12:32 班长刷开曺圭贤的房门  
12:35 班长打开确认四下无人后离开曺圭贤的房间

“正如大家所见，这是李景天同学进入我房间的监控截图，酒店的管理人员可以为我证明这份资料的真实性。”  
原本坐在台下一言不发甚至有点像是在看热闹的曺圭贤不紧不慢地说。

“所以是你私下篡改了我的研究成果吗！”  
系长愣了一下，但随即反应了过来大声喝问

“嗯？您说这是您的研究成果吗。”  
曺圭贤说话的语调忽然变了，原本带着点玩笑意味的神情一扫而空，漆黑的眸子直直的望着系长，似是居高临下的审问。

“当...当然是我的研究成果！！就凭两张监控你想说什么！”

“李景天是去做什么的，您难道不知道吗？”

“我哪里知道！！？是，他是我的学生，可他去哪儿做了什么也不必争得我的许可吧！”

曺圭贤起身，略微整理了一下领带，然后大步走上讲台，在会议室的主电脑中打开了一份文件。

“您刚才说，最终的结论是0.32-0.50，闭区间，对吧”  
“是啊，没错！”

“大家请看，这份文件是我今天原本要进行汇报的，除了开始的研究负责人名字不同外，我所得到的最终结论是0.32-0.50，”

“开区间”

如同把石子投入平静的湖面，会议室原本搞不清楚眼前状况的教授和学生们窃窃私语起来，似乎都对这个最终结论的改变持不同意见

“当然，一开始我所得到的结论确实是闭区间，可随着实验的深入我发现当取值等于0.5时，由于临界效应会发生模式崩溃。”  
接着曺圭贤挽上袖口，用感应笔在会议中心的屏幕上开始进行现场推导。

曺圭贤语速不急不缓，即使在讲解晦涩难懂的数学计算也能牢牢抓住听者的思路。  
金厉旭喜欢听他讲课，这种被人一步步引领走出困境的感觉，就像在混沌迷茫中握住的那只手，温暖而坚韧。

“我的汇报完成了，谢谢大家”  
推导结束，取值0.5是会导致模式崩溃的结论被红圈标出在屏幕上分外刺眼。

“李景天同学偷偷拷贝的只是我的初稿，让您受损失了，抱歉”  
曺圭贤向系长微微颔首，而后依旧面无表情的离开讲台回到了自己的座位上，冷静的仿佛他只是出门去了趟洗手间。

除了坐下时冲着金厉旭飞去的Wink

金厉旭看着消息有些想扶额，倒不是被冰山Alpha和小奶猫之间的无缝切换震惊到  
主要是  
这波，自己在最低层

“老实说！你是不是早就知道系长要偷你成果的事了！”  
“没有啊！！！天地良心！！[企鹅哭哭]”

“我只是撞见李景天从我房里鬼鬼祟祟的跑出去然后你接着又冲进我房间，这酒店不崔始源他家的吗，就顺便找他帮忙调了个监控”

“所以呢！！就这你就猜到了！？”  
“嗯...主要还是咱们来日本之前听到系长和李景天说什么拷贝啊顺序调换啊什么的，一开始我还不确定，觉得这个糟老头子不至于那学术上的事情开玩笑吧，但还是做了两手准备...果然”  
“ [生活不易，企鹅叹气] ”

“那你...知道我偷偷去系长那里删资料了？”  
“所以我赶紧就让崔始源把那段删啦[企鹅亲亲]”

“诶我跟你讲，崔始源内小子一开始还扭扭捏捏的跟我扯什么删监控犯法blabla的，就差把总统亲授的十佳公民奖章粘脑门上说他为组织立过功了”

“？然后呢”  
“然后我说要给他几张钟云哥近期的杂志照，还是穿吊带背心的那种，这货瞬间就缴械投降了[企鹅撇嘴] ”

金厉旭差点笑出声，满脑子都是那位非要和他飚高音的亲故看着照片感叹“拿都出哇诶”的样子

“那你直接把带着监控的材料给我一次性都复制完了不就好了嘛，也省的你自己还得跑一趟了”

曺圭贤看着消息，轻轻地叹了口气，想起昨天小孩儿为了他偷跑进Alpha的房间删资料的事情还心有余悸，他虽然很在意这次会议，但名声，成就和他的金厉旭比起来，一文不值

“这种事情，我来做就够了。”


End file.
